This invention relates to a spike orienting and positioning system, and more particularly to a system for receiving spikes directly from kegs thereof and for automatically orienting and positioning the spikes for insertion.
Railroads and similar trackways are traditionally constructed by securing metal rails to wooden ties. This is accomplished by positioning the rails on metal tie plates which are in turn supported on the ties, and then driving spikes through spike receiving holes formed in the tie plates and into the underlying ties. The spikes which are employed for this purpose traditionally comprise a square shank extending from a chisel-like point at one end to an enlarged head at the other end. The heads of the spikes are not symmetrical, but instead project laterally from one side of the shank. It is therefore necessary to properly orient each spike prior to its insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,404, granted to John F. Bryan, Jr. on Aug. 21, 1973, relates to a Spike Driving System whereby spikes are automatically driven through spike receiving holes formed in metal tie plates and into underlying wooden ties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,405, also granted to John F. Bryan, Jr. on Aug. 21, 1973, relates to a Spike Positioning System which functions to automatically align the spikes with the spike receiving holes prior to actuation of the spike driving system to effect insertion of the spikes. The present invention comprises a spike orienting and positioning system which is particularly useful in conjunction with the Spike Driving System disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,404.
It should be noted that there are various requirements which must be fulfilled in order to provide a workable spike orienting and positioning system. First, it is necessary for the system to function in outdoor field conditions, and under the control of substantially unskilled operators and maintenance personnel. For these and other reasons the system must comprise uncomplicated parts, must be rugged and reliable in operation, and must function dependably under conditions of infrequent and unreliable servicing. Moreover, the system must be adapted for successful operation without necessitating minute adjustments of the component parts thereof.
The present invention comprises a novel spike orienting and positioning system which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements long since found wanting in the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, spikes are initially received directly from kegs thereof, and are then manipulated into a shank down orientation. The spikes are individually discharged, and following discharge each spike is rotated into a predetermined orientation. The oriented spikes are then positioned for insertion through a spike receiving hole in a tie plate and into the underlying wooden tie.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, kegs of spikes are mounted on an assembly which dumps the spikes from the kegs onto an inclined spike receiving surface. A drum is mounted for rotation adjacent to the spike receiving surface and has a plurality of fingers mounted for rotation therewith. An eccentric mechanism mounted within the drum functions to extend the fingers into engagement with the spikes on the spike receiving surface whereby the spikes are lifted upwardly from the surface, and then to retract the fingers into the drum whereby the spikes are dropped.
As the spikes are lifted and dropped they fall into downwardly inclined slots formed in the spike receiving surface in a shank down orientation. Tires are positioned adjacent the lower ends of the slots and are normally held stationary, whereby the spikes are prevented from passing through the slots. The tires are selectively rotated to discharge individual spikes from the slots.
Each discharged spike is received by a guide which directs the spike into a helical funnel. The spike is guided in such a way that it does not engage the leading edge of the helical funnel. The helical funnel comprises a central passageway which receives the shank of the spike and a helically inclined surface which engages the head of the spike and thereby mechanically spins the spike into the desired orientation.
Oriented spikes are received from the helical funnel by a guide chute. The guide chute includes an escapement mechanism which temporarily retains the oriented spikes. The escapement mechanism then releases the spikes for travel through the guide chute into position for insertion through a spike receiving hole in a tie plate and into the underlying tie.